pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mala
Testing sig... sweet. Mala 20:52, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:53, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Thankyou ^.^ Mala 20:55, 6 October 2007 (CEST) I don't mean to be rude, but the reason I put it there is because it is such an easy place to farm to learn the build, just like the Mountain Trolls outside Droknars Forge, also pointless. And I understand that the whole point of a "wiki" is to edit information as the users will, but seeing as it seems to me you merely edited my piece for your opinion, yeah, I do mind it a bit, because you're only suppose to edit information if it's not factual. My farm is factual on the fact that it helps people learn how to use the build. I will re-add my "factual" information, please do not re-edit again. - binxster29 :Okay, I won't re-revert it. It didn't occur to me that it would be to learn to use the build, but I still think it's unnecessary since A) the build is so easy to use anyway and B) the elementals are easy too; you could let one pound on you for about half a minute with no enchants and not die. Sorry if I upset you. --Mala 20:37, 19 October 2007 (CEST) Your warrior pve build on user page :) You should add SaMS in place of Whirlwind attack. Other than that it looks good. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 22:44, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Hehe thanks, I sometimes use it but the AoE is handy too, it can sometimes recharge D-slash when FGJ is down which is nice. And I got sick of Save Yourselves stealing my adren :p --Mala 00:44, 23 October 2007 (CEST) decided to make a user page. For laughing and pointing, click on "discussion". Ninja'd! /point /laugh, prize please - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:51, 23 February 2008 (EST) :When did I ever say there'd be prizes anyway? --Mala 06:44, 24 February 2008 (EST) k, /point /laugh, k done ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:28, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Ty. --Mala 00:32, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::anytime ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:33, 15 November 2007 (CET) Hah, you made a userpage! Lord Belar 00:36, 15 November 2007 (CET) :/fistshake, at least make a sig :s --Mala 00:37, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::now it's your turn Belar! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:38, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::I will not give in to temptation! :P Lord Belar 00:40, 15 November 2007 (CET) Thanks for reviewing redaction of http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/any_Warmonger%27s_Supporter. My english is awful.... (problem of being Spanish).... ;-)... please, feel free to update anything, (redaction but, variants, skills, equipment or anything that can be improved) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Chuki ( ) }. :That's fine. --Mala 19:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Hi Mala, I usually don't ask for this, but I think you could vote http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/any_Warmonger%27s_Supporter making this stupid "fight" fair. Thanks in advance. ::If I did that I'd have to vote for the other one since essentially I have no preference :/. However, swap ancestor's in and I'd 5-5-5 it, it really needs that skill and ghostmirror isn't that useful when you have 2 spammable heals already. --Mala 12:51, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Did it. Of course, I'll show my maximun respect for you to do, vote or express whatever you think. Thanks for the support... I sometimes feel sooo alone..... O_o..... XDDD... :::also, dont forget to sign with ~~~~ ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:09, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::Absolutely, my fault... sorry for that Chuki 13:10, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::lols dont feel terrible bout not signing :p its ok ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:11, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::SEE YOU'RE STALKING ME TOO HYDRA --Mala 13:15, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::noway its my first time here =o! hi im hydra ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:42, 7 January 2008 (EST) found u so thought i might have a go at pointing and laughing, uve got 2 extra character slots but ive never seen u use 4 of those pve characters u have...how sillyFoofighter 13:41, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Noodle? And yeah, I don't play them all much, but I like to have them incase I want to try something out ;p --Mala 13:44, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::STFU the word ''noodle makes me hungry.....hmm noodles...yumyum ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:43, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::Please don't eat my guildie. --Mala 11:51, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::to late ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:00, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::: :/! --Mala 12:10, 16 January 2008 (EST) /point /laugh, do I win a prize? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:55, 22 February 2008 (EST) :no cuz i was first =D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:49, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::Iz troo --Mala 13:00, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::and also cuz i stalk mala tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:57, 22 February 2008 (EST)